Richard Burton
Richard Burton is the owner of the Luxsaw Bus Company, and is also a high-ranking member of the London Underground Crime Syndicate, serving as one of their lieutenants. Burton also runs Luxsaw Taxi and Co. and he employed Victor Kennedy. Biography Burton was born in London in 1965, and his father was the owner of the Luxsaw Bus Company. Burton wanted to be an actor growing up, but his father and grandfather as well as his uncle forced him to join the family business, assuring him that it will pay better. By the time he was 12 Burton had gotten a job at the company cleaning the buses and the rest of the depot. In the 1980's, Burton met a 17-year-old Victor Kennedy who had a job sweeping the roads. The two sparked a friendship which would last for years. In 1995, Burton's father died in a car crash, and the Luxsaw Bus Company was passed over to him. As the Company's brand new owner, Burton added much more additions to the depot, including a vending machine, arcade machine, ping-pong table, canteen, and other small rackets which is something his father was strongly against. Burton also added more buses to the company, including mini buses, school buses and prison buses as the bus company only had double decker buses when he took over. In 2003, Victor Kennedy invested in Burton's company for exchange of 45% of the profits. Burton needed money to start up a taxi branch of his company. He went to see Bill Sykes, a notorious loan shark and mobster. Sykes did not trust that Burton could get him back his money as Burton's uncle often borrowed money from him, and never gave the money back. However, Sykes told Burton about a syndicate he was a part of called the London Underground Crime Syndicate which provided large paying jobs for people like him. Burton joined the LUCS as a hired security guard. Sykes was impressed with Burton and made him his chief henchman, and put him in charge of his rackets. Burton climbed up the ranks very quickly, and also became known as a very skilled and experienced hitman. He was able to establish his own taxi service, and called it Luxsaw Taxi and Co. He introduced Victor Kennedy to the Syndicate, and persuaded him to join it too. They both were promoted to lieutenants by the Syndicate's leader Professor John Marcus. Burton also allowed Victor to routinely visit his bus depot to check on things or take a smoke break. Victor is hated by the bus drivers and passengers alike, as he was the one who convinced Burton to place conductors on all the buses. Burton also began a relationship with Alister Finch, a fellow member of the Syndicate. In 2009, Burton was introduced to Sam Bramsberry, an up and coming criminal who had been aspiring to join the Syndicate. Burton attended Sam's made man ceremony. It is later emerged and found out that Sam was a cop who had been sent to spy on the Syndicate. It is unknown how Burton felt about the betrayal, but he wanted no part in Sam's execution which was ordered later by Marcus. These days Burton is another target on the Wonga Family's list of men needed to be killed. He has been making plans for the Luxsaw Train Company with his friends in the train business. Burton was heartbroken when he heard about Victor getting captured by the American Army in Washington by their commander Reupert Wonga. Burton is making plans with One Round Lawson and Cutter to break him out of a maximum security jail. Burton and Finch also recently went public with their relationship which was met with pretty good acclaim by the entire Syndicate especially Marcus who called it "absolutely beautiful." Burton also has his spies watching Sykes who he thinks is giving information over to the O'Brady Gang who are the Syndicate's number one enemy gang. Burton is unaware that he is also being watched by Johnathan Wonga's men who are looking for the perfect opportunity to strike and strike him down. Burton's bus company has also been losing money, but he aims to stop that bad luck by creating his own website calling it the Official Lawsaw Website. Personality and traits Burton is very intelligent, well-mannered, sadistic, and loving all in one. His sadistic nature comes from his uncle who was abusive and was a career criminal. Burton also has a horrid temper, frequently yelling at Inspector Blake and his other employees at the bus depot when things don't go his way. He is very attached to Victor Kennedy, often calling him his best friend in the whole wide universe. He also had no problems when Victor came out to him about being a Sotanian as he always knew. Burton is also unaware that the rest of the Syndicate despise Victor, and think he is far too untrustworthy and unpredictable. Burton was also extremely devastated when he heard about Victor getting arrested, and has gone as far as to make plans on how to break him out of his prisen. When he was younger his main ambition in life was to become an actor but due to his relatives demanding he joined the family business, he was never able to achieve his dreams but accepted his fate nonetheless. Burton is also multilingual, and can understand Slovenian while he is also a lover of fine arts. Trivia *Burton is 6'5. *He is right-handed. *Burton is not related to acclaimed film director Tim Burton despite sharing the same surname as there are many people surnamed Burton around the world. *His uncle was abusive to his father when he was a young boy, and he believes that is what shaped him to be the man he is today. *He doesn't seem to mind the Wonga family's constant farting, weirdly. *He has no idea what Fortnite is and it's better that way. *He is terrified of Barney and believes Queen Almeida is the only true God. **He is probably terrified of the entire Barney Bunch and Sebastjan Pickles. *His favourite films are The Room and Troll 2. *He has a thing for the letter P. *Burton is multilingual, knowing six different languages which include English, Spanish, Russian, French, German, and Italian while he understands some Slovenian. Gallery wag me tail.jpg|Richard in 2019. indeed.jpg|Burton hanging out with his staff in the canteen. Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:British Category:London Underground Crime Syndicate Category:Mobsters Category:Company Owners Category:LGBT Community Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Characters Category:Original character Category:Capos Category:Security Gaurds Category:Assassins Category:Lawful Neutral